


Sounds Much Better

by Chukuria, KizaKurosaki15



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chukuria/pseuds/Chukuria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Sometimes, the things that Joseph said sounded much better than usual.





	Sounds Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Kiza here- and with my first uhh smut story? I had a lot of help from my beloved best friend Chukuria who is also found here on AO3, so please go check her stuff out and give her a few likes!

Krimson City was known for its less than sunshine weather. The large, overcrowded concrete jungle always seemed to be covered by a endless blanket of dark colored clouds. Today was no different, except for the sudden heavy rainfall that had everyone scattering for cover. This was no different for Sebastian and Joseph. The two detectives had just gotten off case and had just gotten out of Sebastian’s car when the rain started. Both where quickly drenched from head to toe even when they ran to the door of their apartment complex. Now out of the rain, the two detectives made their way to their shared apartment. Sebastian was used to this kind of weather, Joseph on the other hand wasn’t. Yes he lived in Toronto for most of his life but he absolutely hated the cold. Still does, in fact. So he wasn’t shocked to see the smaller male shivering as he shrugged off his wet coat.

Sebastian gave the man a sympathetic smile as he shrugged his own, and equally wet coat off. “Come on JoJo, let’s get you into something warmer.” He said, leading the younger male upstairs. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him when the Asian man pulled his gloves off and chucked them into the bathroom sink when they finally got there. It was about several minutes before both now where changed into warmer, dry clothes and laying on the king sized bed. If there was one thing Sebastian loved, it was how Joseph looked when he wore his clothes. The gray sweater pants hung loosely off his hips, and the baggy white T-shirt would fall off his shoulder from time to time.

“You’re staring.” Joseph said, his voice muffled by the pillow his head was resting on. Sebastian smiled as he used his elbow to practically sit up. He turned to sit like this on his side. The Asian man didn’t even flinch when the older male ran his hand through his usually slicked back hair. He hummed in content when felt the soft butterfly kisses on his shoulder.

“Not my fault. You’re the one who decided to wear my clothes.” He explained, normally most people wouldn’t think twice about this. It was normal for a significant other to steal their lovers hoodie and such. But for Sebastian, it was more than that. 

Josephwas always crisp and clean, always wore form fitting clothes. So for him to step out of his usual attire to wear baggy clothing that made him not only look much you get, but smaller, well it sent a slightly possessive shock through him. “Looks good on you.” Joseph chuckled, opening his eyes and looking up at the other male. He turned over so he was laying on his back, accepting the short and sweet kisses that Sebastian would decide to give him after he was done nuzzling his neck.

“You’re greedy.” Joseph teased, having to stop a giggle that almost escaped him when Sebastian rubbed his stubble on his stomach. When had he pushed the shirt up, he wasn’t sure. “S-Sebastian!” he scolded lightly, no real heat behind it. The said Detective laughed slightly, moving back up and kissing him again.

“Can’t help it. You look cute.” He mumbled against the others lips as he kissed him before pulling away. He was leaning over the smaller male now, back then, he never thought he would see Joseph like this. Not when he was so caught up with Myra, the loss of his beloved daughter. He was in a dark place, unaware of the man right in front of him who was taking and dealing with so much shit just so he could keep his job. 

Joseph had taken a lot of heat for having Sebastian’s back, he was always the one to drag him home after his late nights drinking at a bar until he couldn’t Remember his own name. The poor guy had even gotten a few black eyes because of bar fights Sebastian started and Joseph had to drag him out. God, Back then Sebastian was completely unaware of how much he was hurting the younger. He was completely unaware of what feelings Joseph had for him.

Until he almost lost him on a case. It was Myra all over again, but it felt so much worse. When he saw the three bullet wounds in his partner his world shattered. Everything was a bit of a blur, he could remember trying to stop the bleeding so his hands where stained red and he could remember begging for Joseph stay awake until the paramedics got there. It was hours and house before doctors told him that Joseph was stable and going to be okay. Sebastian spent that entire night by Joseph’s bed side, sobbing into his arms. It was then, did Sebastian realize that he loved this man, and loosing him after loosing just about everything in his life, would be the end of him. So, when Joseph woke up the following day, that’s when he was greeted with Sebastian saying 'I love you.’

The Hispanic male didn’t blame Joseph for being skeptical at first. It sparked a three hour long conversation on the matter. But it was cleared up and made known that Sebastian meant what he said. But they wouldn’t be together until a month later. That was the best day of Sebastian’s life, aside from the day his daughter was born.

“Your thinking. Careful.” Joseph teased, breaking Sebastian out of his thoughts. The said male looked down at the Japanese-Canadian, he was smiling up warmly at the older male. The white T-shirt was still pushed up, showing the man’s pale and flawless skin. His hair was a bit messy from laying down and his bangs fell into his face. God he loved this man so much. “Sebastian?” the man hummed, letting the other detective know he was listening. Joseph sighed reaching up and cupping his face between his rarely ungloved hands. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just remembering when I told you that I love you. I could have lost you that day, Joseph. And back then I was doing so much stupid shit, I refused to acknowledge the one constant person in my life who never let me completely sink to the bottom of a bottle.” He explained, now on his hands and knees above the smaller man. Joseph stared up at him, his expression was one of utter calm. “God I thought I was going to loose the last good thing in my life. There was so much blood-“ Joseph frowned as he reached up with both his hands and cupped his face.

“Shhh, shhh. I know, Sebastian I know. But I’m alive. I’m breathing, I’m with you. You didn’t loose me.” He cut in, his tone firm but gentle. Sebastian stared at him for a few moments before leaning down and kissing him deeply. Joseph wasn’t expecting the passionate kiss, so when he gasped, Sebastian took the chance. Their tongues danced together easily, even if Joseph was shy about it at first. The two parted when air became necessary. Panting slightly Sebastian stared down at his lover, a blush dusting over his cheeks.

“Your Beautiful.” Sebastian told him as if it was a simple fact of life. This only made the light flush on Joseph’s face darken. He chuckled at the look on his face, he reached down and cupped Joseph’s face. The younger of the two leaned into his hand his chocolate colored eyes closed. “Beautiful,” Sebastian stated once more, kissing his forehead. “Smart,” a kiss to his eyes. "And..." He kissed the corner of Joseph's mouth. "I'm going to treasure you." He laid a sweet kiss on the other man's mouth that told of his deep affection and undying love.... as well as a need to prove to him just how much he meant. "JoJo....?" He lifted his head and gazed down at him.

If he didn't feel loved before, or like he was walking on air, he was now after that kiss from the older detective. He wasn't used to people saying such things to him, and meaning it. The call of his nickname caught his attention, he hummed softly. "Yeah, Seb?"

Sebastian lowered his body so he was supporting himself on his elbows, the rest of his body laying across the other man's. "I...." he started to say and then blushed deeply. "Want to ask you.... something..." he kissed Joseph's neck, trailing the contact to behind his ear . "I want to.... show you. What you mean to me.... to make.... make you feel special." The last part was almost a whisper into his ear.

At first, Joseph was confused, but the confusion didn't last long at all the Sebastian spoke. His blush was back now, head turned up slightly when he kissed his neck. A shudder ran through his body when he felt the others breath against his ear. "I-i...you do?"he asked in a whisper.

Sebastian nodded, his stubble covered chin rubbed on Joseph's neck. He seemed almost shy now. And subdued, as though be didn't know what the answer would be but he had to ask the question anyway. In truth, he had no idea what the reaction would be, But either way, this man meant more to him than anything. "You don't have to say yes... It's only if you want." His hot breath ruffled the hair at the nape of Joseph's neck.

Joseph shuddered again as the other man spoke almost shyly. Normally, Sebastian was confident in everything he said and did. So this was new, not unwelcomed, of course. And the fact that he was asking him instead of just going for it- Joseph took a deep breath before letting out slowly. "I...okay." he said, nodding a bit. He saw no reason to tell the man no, was he nervous? Yes, he had never some anything like this before. But he was willing to give it a try.

Sebastian lifted his head and looked down at the man he'd fallen so deeply in love with. "Anything... you want me to stop... I stop..." his eyes flickered up and down Joseph's face in honest concern. Truth be told, he was nervous. He didn't want to make a mistake, he didn't want to ruin what they had. Seemingly almost unable to control himself any longer, he started attacking the smooth skin on the other man's neck, sucking little marks as he slid his hand slowly up Joseph's smooth side. He was soft... warm... and safe. "I'll only do what you want me to...." he grumbled between kisses.

Joseph nodded, a knot in his stomach from how nervous he was. He let out a small sound of slight surprise when he just went to work on his neck. He had startled slightly, blush creeping on to his face when Sebastian's hand ran up his side. But he recovered quickly, leaning up into the touch, hands tangling in the sheets under him.

Seeing Joseph hadn't told him to clear off just yet, he carried on with his loving. Neck he trailed a line of wet kisses over the other man's jaw to end with a gentle nip where his ear connected to his jaw. He hummed softly as he carried on moving his hand up, bumping over his ribs till he'd collected the material of his shirt under his arm. "Sit up." He said softly, giving the shirt a tug to show what he was asking for.

Joseph had lost himself a tad under the man's affections, a small noise (which he swore wasn't like a squeak) escaped him when his partner nipped at ear. It took a moment or two to realize what Sebastian had said. "O-okay..." Came the soft reply of the younger detective as he sat up slowly, and grabbed the hem of the shirt to pull over his head. He was still more or less shy(?) He guessed when it came to letting people see him without a shirt. No he wasn't ashamed of how he looked, he just wasn't used to it.

He took the shirt from Joseph and tossed it carelessly to the floor. Sitting back on his knees, he took a moment to survey the sight of beauty before him. He took in the soft body, the pale skin and to him, perfection. He leaned forward and placed a kiss above Joseph's navel then licked a line from there up to his chin, baring down on him to force him onto his back again. He touching only the tips of his fingers to the inside of Joseph's arm, he trailed the contact down to his hand and laced their fingers together. "Relax..."

The blush on his face made him feel like he was on fire. The look on Sebastian's face when he stared at him gave him butterflies. He let out a small choked moan when the man kissed his navel. When he was on his back again, he shivered at the feather light touches to the inside of his arm. Joseph was quick to squeeze his hand when Sebastian laced their fingers together. He took a deep breath then exhaled. "I-im trying..." He said, a shy smile on his face but he was relaxed now.

Sebastian smiled down at him and squeezed his hand. Keeping a hold on his lover's hand, And with his free one hooked it under Joseph's knee and tugged it up so his leg was bent. Twisting his torso, kissed his leg through his pants, taking the material between his teeth every now and then. "My shirt." He purred, resting his chin on Joseph’s knee and looking at him with hazy eyes. "Take it off for me...."

Joseph huffed when he kissed his leg, he swore this man lived to make him feel like he was the most important thing to walk on the earth. The hazy look in his eyes gave the Asian man s bit of confidence, he reached up, grabbing the Hem of the older mans shirt. But before he pulled it off of him, he leaned over and kissed him for a moment, when he pulled away, he carefully pulled the white shirt off and over Sebastian's head and tossed it aside carelessly.

"Much better." Sebastian said and rubbed his stubbled chin against the other man's leg. " Don't you think?" Then he leaned down further and kissed his inner thigh. Higher and higher until he brushed against the most sensitive areas of his body. Here he lingered before crawling painfully slowly between his legs and tugged on the waistband of his pants with his teeth. "You're so sexy... with that blush..do you know that?" The hand he'd had resting on his leg he slid down and slipped it under his ass. "So very sexy...." he was basically purring now.

Joseph gasped, moaning this time and using his hands to cover his mouth, embarrassed by the noise that escaped him. That didn't however stop him from arching up a little before he stopped himself. "I-...your one to t-talk." He stuttered, gasping again when his hand slid down. "H-have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" His voice was muffled of course, he hadn't moved them from his mouth.

Sebastian chuckled deep in his throat and sat up slightly. "Not since I showered...." he tilted his head, watching Joseph. He took hold of his wrists gently and moved his hands away from his mouth, holding them both with one hand and moving to hold them above his head. "Don't cover your mouth... I want to hear you." He pressed his to Joseph’s, sliding his tongue along his bottom lip. Slowly he let go of his hands, tickling his arm to encourage him to touch more. To relax and enjoy himself. He bore down on him so their bodies were flush against each other, creating friction and heat between them.

"I-Its embarass-" he was cut off when the man pressed his lips to his, he sighed in content when the taller of the two ran his tongue across his lip. Joseph moaned against Sebastian's lips, reaching up shyly and running his hands down the others chest slowly. At this point, Joseph was pretty sure he was red as a tomato, if the heat in his face wasn't an indication of that.

Sebastian broke the kiss. "It's not embarrassing... everything about you is just..." another trail of kisses down his throat, chest and stomach. "Perfect." He scooped him up under his behind and scooted him up higher against the pillows. Another tender kiss on his forehead. "Pants off...." he whispered and nipped his ear before leaning back and slipping out his own sweat pants, leaving him in his boxers, the rest of his body exposed. He seemed shy now, he blushed and looked off to the side a moment then back at Joseph as though he didn't want to miss a moment of what was happening. He couldn't, wouldn't take his eyes off the man in case he missed something that would indicate he was pushing to far to fast.

Joseph was breathing a heavier now, he stared up at his partner in a state of awe. He reached up, tracing his hands from his shoulders down to his chest and abdomen. His fingers lingering for a moment or two in scars he came across. Honestly, Sebastian was a very attractive man, and never once in his life did he think he'd be lucky enough to be in the position he is now. He arched up into the kiss to his stomach, gasping. He went to take his sweat pants off but hesitated for a moment. He took a deep breath before removing them, quickly throwing his arm over his eyes and biting his lower lip. He had to fight down the urge to scramble to pull them back on. The nervousness from the beginning coming back full force now.

Sebastian felt a kick of nervousness as well now. He didn't want Joseph to be uncomfortable. He frowned briefly, screwing his mouth up on the one side. Maybe he'd make a mistake in asking for this. "JoJo?" He whispered, taking the hand that was slung over his eyes and holding it gently, not moving it away. "Do you want to stop?" There was nothing but love and concern in his voice. In all honesty, he didn't know why his partner was so shy, he was beautiful. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the other man's his warm accelerated breathing brushing over his hand and parts of his face.

Joseph looked up at his lover, a surge if warmth at his words came over him, making the smaller male smile. "N-no. It's just... Never done this before so I'm just a little nervous." He admitted with a little bit of embarrassment, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Just... gentle okay? I-i don't want to stop."

Sebastian nodded and his eyes flickered over Joseph's face. "For you.... anything...." He swallowed hard and nuzzled his neck. "Slowly and gently...." he repeated and began kissing his slowly and deeply, laying him flat again. He fluttered his eyes closed and let his hands roam over Joseph's chest and belly before hooking his finger into the band of his underwear and sliding them off slightly, very slowly. Then he took one of the other man's hands and placed it on his own back, holding it there for a second then letting go. Courage. He need to give him courage in what they were doing. And confidence. He wanted him to trust him just has much he trusted him.

The Asian man sighed and slowly relaxed when Sebastian nuzzled his neck, his fingers dug into the muscles of his partners back. He pressed his face against Sebastian's shoulder, placing a few soft kisses there as his last article of clothing was removed. He trusted Sebastian when he said slow and gentle. The man would never hurt him of his own free will, that was proven many times over the years since he's known him. Now would be no different.

Sebastian groaned in the back of his throat from the pain of Joseph's nails. It really wasn't unpleasant at all. In fact, he actually liked it. It fueled his steadily heating desire and prompted him to grip both of Joseph's knees guiding them to bend next to his hips. He pressed himself harder against him, biting his own lip to give a measure of control. "JoJo? My ah.... underwear....?" He asked shyly. "Would you ah... help me out?" His cheeks heated with a heavy blush at his own words.

"Y-yeah....right." The smaller male moaned, and nodded against his shoulder, but that didn't stop him from kissing and nipping at the man's neck. He reached down, hands shaking ever so slightly but managed to get a hold of the man's underwear and push them off. Okay, this was really happening, after that Joseph dragged his nails up the man's back, sucking at the skin of his neck.

The sudden touch dragged a throaty moan from Sebastian and for a moment his head spun so though he'd climbed off a dizzying ride. His ears hummed and warmth pooled in the pit of his stomach and lower back. "JoJo...." he whispered and collected the other man's hands and laced their fingers together, pinning him on the bed. "You beautiful... sexy... breath taking man...." he purred and worked his lips against his collarbone. "You make me want to do.... sinful things to you..." he lowered himself between his legs and squeezed his hands. "But a promise is a promise.... your wish my command...." he his own leg muscles tightened as passion ripped through him in a sudden wave.

Being pinned down by the large male, seemed to give the smaller male a thrill. He moaned loudly arching up against him when he lower himself. Breathing heavily Joseph felt dizzy at the complements. He squeezed Sebastian's hands as best he could considering a shudder ran through his body. "S-Seb-" he mumbled, wrapping his legs around the other Detectives waist without a second thought. Normally, Joseph was a quiet man, but like this, he was a little more than vocal. "Seb-Seb please-" he wasn't even sure what he was exactly asking for to tell the truth.

Hearing Joseph moaning his name and begging, his ears whined and he felt dizzy for a second. But be quickly gathered himself. His heart was thudding in his chest, so hard and loud that he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. He was nervous now, but the flipping of his intestines and the butterflies trapped in his stomach wouldn't rest until he'd made this man his. Covering Joseph's mouth with his own he swallowed the rest of his moans as he tilted his hips and slowly sank into him. He didn't move first, allowing the smaller male to get used to what was happening. His arms were shaking violently from the effort of self control.

What he was begging for was quickly resolved, he tensed up at first, moaning, gasping and his nails digging into Sebastian's back. He pulled away from the kiss holding the bigger male tightly as he breathed heavily. His legs shook from the intense feeling that washed over him. He moved one hand up and buried it into the brown locks that was his lovers hair. "Ah... Sebastian-" he gasped clinging to him, pressing his face to the side of the man's neck, his breath washing over that spot of skin as he tried to catch his breath. He whined a bit, but it wasn’t from pain, at least not completely.

Sebastian gripped his teeth and made a sound that sounded faintly like a growl. "JoJo.... mhm~" his whole body washed a flame with heat and passion and a desire to make Joseph produce those sounds again. Finally he gave into his almost aching passion. His breath came in short gasps and strangled groans. Slowly, he started to move his hips. Gently, as he'd promised. He'd let go of the other man and was now gripping the sheets. He didn't want to hurt him, rather torn sheets than a bruised Joseph. He'd never forgive himself if he left a mark on him.

Strangled gasps and moans escaped the pale skinned male when Sebastian started moving. He panted heavily and tried to make sure he didn't accidentally scratch up the man's back. He tightened his legs around the others male's waist, a somewhat (but not really) silent request to just kick it up a notch. He hadn't expected a strong, intense feeling when he started moving, his head felt dizzy and he was unaware of the constant streams of Sebastian's name and 'please' falling from his lips. He reached down and pulled one of Sebastian's hands to his hip, giving him an encouraging smile.

Sebastian's toes curled at the silent prompt and something in him melted away. Nothing else mattered now, just him and Joseph. And that was it. He sucked his lips between his teeth as he looked down at that smile and blew them out with a light pop. Sebastian lifted a hand and caressed Joseph’s face. He kissed him softly and then dropped his hand again to it's original position of holding the sheets. He picked up his pace, not slightly, it was quite suddenly in fact. The hand that he'd moved to the sheets moved again in an almost desperate fashion to clutch at Joseph's side, holding him possessively, releasing and tightening his hold in time to his thrusts.

Joseph leaned into the touch to his face, his eyes fluttering closed when the kiss was given to him. He practically shouted when the change in pace was sudden. Back arching, Joseph moaned loudly, yeah, screw the neighbors at this point. "A-ah shit- Sebastian-" he cried out, feeling a knot forming in his lower abdomen.

Sebastian slipped an arm underneath Joseph's back to hold him closer against him, his other hand he slid beneath him, grabbing his behind gently, if not just to feel every inch of him. "I like my name on your lips." He smirked. At that instant, he pulled his hips back and was still a moment before he thrust violently forward and pinched a piece of skin on the other man's collarbone between his teeth. From then he carried on with a deep, steady rhythm. Every moment grew a groan from him, as well as a fine layer of perspiration that was dotting his skin.

The chocolate eyed male threw his head back and let out a sound that was s mix of a shout and moan. "Shit! S-Sebastian, shit I-" he pressed his face to his shoulder and bit down on the skin there for a moment. "I- together- please, please Sebastian-" he begged, scratching down the man's back.

Sebastian moaned loudly and the last part was more of a strangled sound. Those nails, that bite and the.... begging. When Joseph lifted his teeth from his skin, he buried his head in his neck and frantically kissed him. His thrusts picked up in a hurried pace. If anything he was eager to please the other man. No not the other man, his man. Reaching down he took Joseph in his hand, moving to the same time as his hips were. "Together..." he managed to grunt out everything in his lower back and stomach wound tight. He vision had clouded over with an almost colourful haze now.

It was like chasing after a speeding car at this point. The Asian man was reduced to a moaning, whimpering mess. He clung to Sebastian- his Sebastian tightly. One moment he was feeling that knot in this lower abdomen, the next Moment it was like cutting a rope loose. With a final shout of the bother man's name, his vision went white. for how long he wasn't entirely sure. But there was one thing he was sure was sure of. And that was that Sebastian was his and he belonged to Sebastian.

The sight of Joseph coming undone was the last thing that Sebastian needed to tip him over the edge. It was an almost painful feeling, but it released all the tension in his body. A wave of white crashed over his vision and with a gruttle groan he fell limp against the other man. He blindly looked to cup his face and rested his cheek against his, not saying a word for now, just enjoying the feeling of the after glow.

Joseph grunted a bit when Sebastian fell against him, but he didn't complain. He was focused on getting his breath back. He hummed in content when the other man rested his cheek against his own. He couldn't help the urge but nuzzle him softly. He had his arms wrapped around him loosely of course. He was basking in the feeling of utter bliss at the moment. His legs fell from being wrapped so tightly around Sebastian's waist. He felt like he was floating.

Sebastian sighed in obvious contentment. His throat was drying but with a few quick swallows he wet it again. He had to say before things got weird. But what to say? Joseph's legs loosening from his waist drew another gentle sigh from him and he placed a kiss on his ear. "Ok?" He finally said. "And ah... was it... ok?" He propped himself up on elbows so he didn't impose on the other man's space. His cheeks were flushed a deep red from their previous activities and the warmth still coursing through his veins.

Joseph chuckled a bit, he finally opened his eyes and stared up at Sebastian with a warm, fond smile. "I'm okay, and it was more than okay, Sebastian." He told him, reaching up and cupping his face. "Thank you..." He whispered softly, happily even.

Sebastian closed his eyes and sucked his lips between his teeth, smile spreading over his face. "You are beautiful... clever.... and mine..." he rubbed his face in Joseph's hand. "Anything for you... anything." He whispered in a type of finality, leaving no room for argument.

Joseph blushed darkly at the words his lover spoke. He gave a small chuckle, eyes tearing up. He wasn’t shocked go see the look of concern on Sebastian’s face, he leaned into the man’s touch as larger hands cupped his face. He heard the man ask what was wrong which prompted him to shake his head quickly. “Nothing I’m just…im happy. You make me happy. God I love you, Sebastian Castellanos.” The Golden eyed male above him smiled warmly, leaning down and kissing him again. It was soft, slow, showing him just how much he meant to him.

“I love you too, Joseph Oda.” He mumbled against his lips. “Although, I think Joseph Castellanos sounds much better.”  
The utter look of shock on his face after everything else was very much worth it.  


End file.
